Skyrim
Skyrim, a legendary realm of immense beauty and lingering mysteries, a wondrous world of life and death. This world existed long before the time of men. And the beginning of the universe itself. A vast realm where there is no end to it; Skyrim. No one can enter from the outside, unless the Rulers allow an outsider to enter. Main Species Human – Average height, skin colours ranging from pale-white to dark-brown, intelligence varies, normal hair and weight ranges from skinny to obese, omnivores. Lithrandale – Mostly varying between average and tall, mostly tall, light fair skin, high intelligence, and known for their tremendous beauty, slightly similar to humans. One of their special features are their eyes which almost seem like ultra-smooth colourful crystals, omnivores. Elf – Tall, pointed ears, palish skin, extremely high intelligence, elegant and cunning, omnivores. Dwarf – Burly and short, stubby legs aren't common, strong, mostly warm-toned skin, average intelligence, sometimes slightly low intelligence, omnivores, though they tend to eat more meat than greens. Orc – Quite tall, green skin, sometimes bald (baldness only applies to males), low intelligence, uncommon species, mainly meat-eaters. Fux – Short, cunning and sly like the Khajit, furry and a fluffy tail with a white tip, fire-red silky fur, ruby eyes and slit pupils, small paws, high intelligience, stands upright. Omnivores, favourite snack is berries, espeically sphere-shaped plump ones, elders are wise. Khajit – A tall creature covered in fur, cunning and sly, slightly higher intellect than average intelligence, fast and agile, meat-eaters, though a bit of vegeterian included in their diet. Rulers The Rulers of the realm, Skyrim, have the power to banish anyone from the entire realm and cast them out into the abyss or another world if they choose to do so, anything/anyone can be banished, no matter what. And there are the guardians, guardians of the realm of Skyrim. The Rulers: Nova Avalon Ren Avian Avon Electraline Rubik Diablos ---- 'The Guardians: God of Creation.jpg|Nix – God of Creation God of Courage.jpg|Valiant – God of Courage God of Souls.jpg|Soul – God of Souls dragon_paining_art-wallpaper-1680x1050.jpg|Solar – God of the Sun Lunar God of the Moon.jpg|Lunar – God of the Moon God of Destruction.jpg|Vanquish – God of Destruction ' Nix – God of Creation Valiant – God of Courage Soul – God of Souls Solar – God of the Sun Lunar – God of the Moon Vanquish – God of Destruction System Entering from the outside is absolutely impossible, no matter what, nothing or no one can enter, not even a person with portal-related powers. The location of Skyrim, the mysterious realm, is nowhere, thus meaning the realm can never be found, never. From the inside if one wants to exit the realm then they make ask one of the rulers, to gain permission and exit. Outside the realm, beside it, are billions of occurring powerful supernova's each nanosecond, however, nothing can damage/affect the realm of Skyrim, since the realm is not made up of space or time, but something called 'Ethereal Matter', meaning anything can pass through it, the Ethereal Matter is one of the things that made the realm un-enterable. There are also an infinity amount of gigantic black holes surrounding the realm, though these black holes are not visible, so I wouldn't suggest wandering into space and running into an invisible black hole, these are special type of blacks hole, "Deathbringers", entering one can bring instant death. The atmosphere enveloping the realm, is called "Nowhere Lust", upon entering this atmosphere that surrounds the outside of the realm can throw the creature in it into the nothingness. The realm, Skyrim, is not enterable from the outside, no matter what, it cannot be entered, nor found. Anything that tries to enter, will fail, no matter what. Regions Imperial Region Dawning Region Nix Region Anvil Region Tamriel Region ----